Final Fantasy 7: KUNSEL
by WilliamArcher
Summary: After the news of Zack Fair's death Kunsel starts digging for the truth determined to not believe Zack actually died...   Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character's and am not profiting from this story in anyway


Kunsel stared angrily at the news board on the SOLDIRE floor of the Shinra building. It read "Zack Fair and Sephiroth KIA." He grimaced at the news. _Their lying…Zack can't be dead it's just not true,_ Kunsel thought shaking his head. Shinra was a company that was not to be trusted. They were the kind of people that relied on lies, deception, and power to get what they wanted. Kunsel shoved his hands into the pockets of his baggy pants and continued walking down the hall to the elevators. It was totally disgusting how Shinra was run. Before he pushed the button the doors slid open. Luxiere walked out and noticed Kunsel. "Hey Kunsel," he said lifting his hand up and dropping it back down, "did you hear the news about Zack!"

He sounded kind of depressed but happy altogether. Kunsel thought it was kind of annoying but he didn't really care too much. "Yes I did Luxiere and I think its complete bullshit," Kunsel said walking into the elevator and hit a button. "If you don't mind I have business to attend to."

"Oh okay see you Kunsel," Luxiere said standing there watching as the doors close. _I wander what's wrong with him,_ Luxiere thought shrugging and walking away.

Kunsel leaned against the back of the elevator sighing. How would Aerith react to the news that Zack was dead? No he wasn't dead, but what would happen if Shinra's lie was to reach Aerith's ears. No doubt Tseng would tell her about Zack. "Guess I'll need to talk to Tseng before he tells her I guess," he mumbled as the elevator door opened. He stepped through the doors and started walking down the hall to Tseng's office.

Kunsel entered into the office to find Tseng finishing up a phone call from behind his desk. "No that won't be necessary…Just do what you have to and get back here," Tseng said sighing and closing his phone. He put the phone in his pocket and turned around to face Kunsel. "Ah Kunsel…you're here about the news regarding Zack I'm guessing?"

"Yes I am," Kunsel said," its complete bullshit if you ask me…but I'm here for Aerith's sake."

Tseng nodded looking at him with interest, "and why is that?"

Though Kunsel's helmet covered half of his face Tseng could tell that he probably had a serious look on his face. "I don't the news of Zack's proclaimed death reaching Aerith so that she is not troubled by such things."

"I know information is your main business Kunsel, but what makes you so sure that Zack is alive?" Tseng questioned the young SOLDIRE member.

Kunsel lips curled up into what most would assume to be a smile, but Tseng knew he was smirking. Kunsel walked closer to Tseng. "Why should I trust Shinra when they are most known for deception especially around cases like missing SOLDIRE'S such as Angeal and Genesis?" he responded a bit aggressively.

Tseng couldn't help but smile to the comment, "you are smart indeed…very well Aerith won't get the news of Zacks 'apparent death' now I must attend to some business. So if you could show your self out."

Kunsel nodded and left the room as Tseng opened his phone once more. His phone's ringtone sounded. It was a piece from the play LOVELESS. He flipped the phone open and answered it. "Hello Kunsel speaking," Kunsel greeted.

"Kunsel meet in the briefing room on the SOLDIRE floor…we have a mission for you," the person on the other end said.

"Okay I'll be there in a few," Kunsel answered closing the phone shortly after and stuffing it back into his pocket.

Kunsel is in disbelief when reports that his best friend Zack Fair was killed in action during a mission in Nibelheim. Life goes on as Kunsel tries to keep Zack's girlfriend company and to keep his apparent death a secret from her...when news of Zack still being alive and a greedy friend tries to use Aerith as a means to capture him for a promotion. Will Kunsel be able to protect Aerith and help Zack return to her so they may be reunited together once more...

Disclaimer: I am not profiting in anyway from this story and all characters were created by the creators of Final Fantasy 7


End file.
